


Karkats problem

by Shitmanthatsucks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Can Town, Confessions, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Pent Up Feelings, Pining, Smut, Voreiesm, davekat - Freeform, gonna be a part two, im going to hell, references to be broadway karkat, the mayor is too pure l
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitmanthatsucks/pseuds/Shitmanthatsucks
Summary: Karkat knew he was in trouble the first time he layed his eye on the boy
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

—> be the pacing mutant blood

You are thinking about strider again. As in again you mean for the billionth time this week. You go back to the same moment, with you and Dave sitting on the couch, having your usual 4 AM feelings jam/movie time when one or the other couldn’t sleep and they pulled up a shitty nick cage movie on karkats husktop.

——->

On one of these nights you was watching a dumb old movie with Dave, the both of you were talking about something random that didn’t really matter, what did was that he was paying attention to all of it, every word he was grasping. Laughing at the funny story’s of when you were a wriggler and offering consolation at your latest problems. This was the Dave you liked, no facade or stoic face, gog you hated his face when it was like that. But at that moment you realized. Your horns over heels for him.

——> be the sneaky teal blood

You are sneaking (smelling) around the meteor and you end up smelling your way to your friend karkat’s recepitblock, you expected to hear him asleep or catch him asleep, like everyone else but to your surprise he was awake, and not just awake, but distressed, you could smell it on him, he was pacing in his room and mumbling to himself. You thought that this was gonna be good to tease him about later so you decided to try to smell that one thing in your captchalog. Yes! The small voice recorder you found in the common room, ready to go. You placed it at the door and fixed your glasses, listening intently to your candy-blooded friend talk to him self.

——> be the still pacing cancer

You start to think about how to confront him or even if you do. You just start to say your thoughts out loud, because no one will be up at this time. “no I have to tell him, I have three miserable years stuck here and I’m not gonna be pining about him like I’ve been for the past month.” You sit down on the foot of your bed. “But how? I can just say “every time I think of you I get excited” gog no.” You shake your head violently. “Auuurg what do I do? I hate how he acts normally but I’m still somehow attracted to him because of how he acts around me, he’s different and so..” your pacing again. Love is so complicated.

——-> be the shocked listener

You put your ear closer to take in what he just said. You must be dreaming, this isn’t happening. Right? Nope, she’s not in prospit or in a dream bubble. She’s just here listening to her friend confess his love for none other than Dave Strider and that he gets “excited” anytime he thinks about him. Ew. She didn’t need that mental imagery at all.

——> be the confused troll

You start to try out different ways to say that you were not able to resist the strider charms. You start to say “isn’t it ironic?” NOPE not that one, you don’t need to inflate his ego anymore then you have. “No other stoic prick compares” nope that doesn’t sound right at all, you still feel like you feel red but also black? It’s too hard to think about right now. You lay down on your floor and try to relax.

——-> be the even more confused teal blood

What. The. Fuck. You were just trying to get some blackmail, not getting your friend talking about his red black relationship with his little crush. But it sounds like he’s starting up again, and now your ear is up against the door wanting to hear every second of his love problems.

——> be the warm low blood

You are sitting on the floor and realized, through your thoughts of Dave you probably thought too much about him. You feel a gross wet feeling between your leg as your bulge tries to find something to go into or grab onto. You slid off your grey pants, wincing at the sudden coldness from your thin fabric on your stupid boxers

——->

your gonna have to throw those away.

——> be the horrified judge in training

You could hear him start to calm his breath but then start to unzip his pants  
Uh oh.  
He started to slowly slide them off as he winced. You don’t know why you just haven’t absconded but your too in deep now, like a antlerbeast caught in headlights. As you started to hear him say that he had to throw those away you turned a dark shade of teal. He wasn’t gonna?

—-> be the cautious mutant

You moved to your bed, red genetic material dripping down your leg as you made it to the strange human recupricoon . You started to slowly trace circles on your inner thigh with one of your claws, just enough to make a mark but not enough to draw blood. As you moved up you got a bit rougher with yourself, imagining Dave doing it, and your bulge strained against the fabric harder, and you let out a slightly muffled moan as you said his name.

——> be the blushing Vouriest 

You didn’t think it would go like this but here you are, listening to your best friend get off to the mere thoughts of your best friend, strider. He’s moaning his name and... you have this on video. Oh shit, Vriska will never let this down if you keep on going. But of course you do. You were in way too deep to claw your way out.

——> be the moaning troll

As you go slowly further up you start to really lose it, chirring when you hit that one spot and saying Dave’s name every time you tease yourself. Your hand is on your boxers waistband, dipping your finger down just enough and then rubbing your thigh again. When you take your boxers off it’s almost euphoric, as you take your hand and rub it along the frilly underside of your candy red bulge, it was oddly soft flexible and felt amazing when you touched it. You let out another loud moan and throw your head back. The sensation alone was enough to make you buck into your hand.

——->

You start to grasp your hand around you squirming bulge and gasp. F-fuck you say out loud and you start to slide your hand down, your thumb along the sensitive underside and your four other fingers squeezing at your bulge, sending pleasure down up your spine each time you did. When you though you stimulated yourself enough you took your hand away from your bulge, just for a moment and then took you devious thumb along the tapered tip. “Ah-oh fuck strider!” You took your hand off of your bulge for the final time and started to tease your nook.

—-> be the shocked terezi

You somehow turn a deeper shade of teal as you hear everything, the chirrs, the moans, the purrs, and oh gog the amount of times you’ve heard him moan Dave’s first and last name. It was honestly a bit funny, but hearing your one of your best friends do this was, well the most blackmail that you’ve ever gotten, but you don’t know what to do with it. But you have a idea.

—-> be the oblivious karkat

You run two fingers along the folds of your nook, breathing hard as you slowly circle them. You put the tip of your first finger in and your breath hitches, the sensation of your finger in your nook finally is making you see stars. You start to trace the first tip of your finger on the inside of you nook and let out a low purr going at a agonizingly slow pace. you let out a small moan, mixed in with Dave’s name as you go deeper, and when one finger has bottomed out, you slowly slide your finger out of your nook, whining as you drag it across the inside of your nook, a clawed finger dragging across the sensitive inside of your nook. You chirred at the sudden toughness of your claws. 

——->

As you slid your finger out your nook tightened, trying to keep your finger in. You laughed a bit at it and dragged your tongue across two of your fingers, your other hand just gripping your mattress, you looked to it and started to make use of it, dragging your fingers across your horns, purring in the process, the small sensation making you turn a somehow darker red.

——->

You add one more finger and start to quicken the pace, still slow but not nearly as slow before. You get used to the sensation pretty quickly, and then you started to move your fingers, hitting those certain spots, making you moan and go up into your hand, curling your fingers to feel those areas more, gog this already felt great but thinking about Dave doing it?

——> be the antlerbeast caught in headlights

Oh shit. You can hear him go harder on himself, whining and scratching at his recupricoon as you can hear his fingers slide up inside of him. And your here, recording every second of his squirming and moaning. What if someone came here and saw what your doing, but no, you was just here listening to your best friend get off on the thought of his little friend.

——> be the lust drunk idiot

You start to think of Dave again, his dumb shades, his stupid attitude, his dumb cape, his.. pretty smile, his soft expressions behind his shades, the way his hands ever so gently hold you, even though their calloused. Gog you are too in love with this dumb knight. You start to scissor your fingers, letting out and embarrassingly high trill as you hit that one spot that makes you melt.

——->

You start to feel a familiar sensation build up in the pit of your stomach. You start to try to think of what to say to him when the time comes and in your lust drunk brain

all you can think of is “I want you”

——->

you slide two fingers in and out of your nook you think of him, curling your fingers in just the right spots, with your other hand making quick work of your bulge, working the same pattern as before, but this time teasing with the tapered tip. Whining at yourself for it, you rubbed at your tip for a bit, going back down to restart the cycle, your claws dragging along his sensitive bottom half

——->

You started to say I want you louder and more strained, you were close. keeping your Ruthless pattern, your claws hitting just painful enough to give you pleasure, you bit your lip still trying to keep the whole I want you pattern going, your voice straining harder as you went harder. You said a final “ I- want- you” and came, throwing Your head back and gripping your covers even harder.

——-> be the absconding teal blood

You absconded the fuck outta there. You took the recording to your recepitblock, to where the recording was. You set it down and had a plan. A devious one but sure as hell a plan at that.


	2. A quick upd8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update!

Hello! Thanks for over 200 hits! Now because of this I made a goal at 250 hits I’ll write some Davekat smut and well were almost there!

So uhh chapter two should be coming out tomorrow hopefully so get ready for that!

Thank you so much!!

-Medd


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nice story building and stuff :) sorry for taking so long to post, I’m fucking lazy.

—-> be the planning chalk-eater

You don’t know if you should laugh hysterically, cry, or just do both. A day has passed, and you’ve been planning, on what you call “operation Davekat” since karkat loves dave but their too big of pussies to tell each other they want to have sloppy hate love make outs so you took it apon yourself to get cool kid a quadrant.

—->

You have the recording ready and you go to can town, seeing the mayor there, with Dave and... YES! Karkat is there with Dave, their both chatting and building can town up. You just know that Dave forced Karkat to do this but he’s having a good time.

—->

You walk (smell) your way up to them as their talking about some shitty movie. You sit down with them and start to talk to dave. After awhile of shit talking your fellow freinds you ask him if he can “come with me so we can have a chat” Dave looked worried and confused but you just dragged him down to your recepitblock and smiled. “Hey cool kid do you wanna hear some shit karkat said about you?” You tried to play it off as if he was talking shit.

—-> be the knight of time

You were talking to your bro karkat about my big fat Greek wedding when terezi showed up out of nowhere and scooped you up and took you to her recepitblock. Now your in her room wondering what the hell shes talking about. What shit was karkat talking? Did he hate you? A million thoughts raced through your head. You finally shut off your mental ramblings and say “yeah dude, why not?”

—-> be the snitching lawyer

You give him the best smile you can muster and pull out the tape. You ask if he’s ready and he just nods, fuck his dumb nods. You play the tape and wait for his words on it.

—->

By the end of it you could see his posture chage. He was sitting straight up, his eyes were like saucers and he was rigid. If he didn’t have his godteir outfit on you would’ve sworn he was dead.

—-> be the dumbfounded “cool kid”

you just sat there on Terezi’s bed, listening to the tape. Out of the millions of thoughts you had wizzing around in your head, some ones stood out. “Does he hate me?” “He likes me?” “Why did terezi record this?” And most importantly “what the fuck.” you chose the one that would maby help a bit to know. You asked why did she record this?

—-> be the seer of mind

You didn’t expect that but ok. You explain how you ended up getting a recorder and how you were just up late and how karkat was practically yelling about you super late? You don’t know because clocks don’t really exist on this meteor. And how you just recorded this to fuck with him but you got in too deep and-  
You did some dumb shit.

—-> be the time player

You give one of you short “heh” laughs to try and show your chill. Your not chill. Your the opposite of chill like chill is a grilled cheese and your a razor blade covered dildo. Why the fuck did you just think that. “So he likes me?” You were so confused by what he was saying and you were about to get culturally appropriated up in here.

—-> be the confusing teal blood

you tried to explain this in the best details. “So you know the quadrants, right? Well there are two love slash dating quadrants called matesprite and kisnemsis, and some people feel both for the same person, usually through some sort of chage in attitude, or maby just they changed or the person wants a kisnemsis but likes the person a bit too much. I’m pretty sure that he has that with you, do you act any different around him?” gog that was a ton to take in but you kinda had to. You feel bad because the confusion is palpable.

—-> be the confused strider

You try to take it all in. You know about the quadrants. Fuck and hate fuck. And he feels both? He hate me but doesn’t? You just nod and give her a strider smirk. “Cool” you were still (totally not) blushing from the recording. You walk back to your room and fall back down onto your bed, your arms sprawled out on your bed.

—->

What the fuck was that. You let out a big puff of air and melt into your bed, trying to understand everything. What was do different about you at three am? You barely remember what you do when you and karkat do when you guys watch movies. You two were bros! And he loves you? God you can’t take it. Your happy but confused? You’ve liked him in a complicated way for awhile but knowing that he likes you is odd. Because your his bro but you don’t know about being “bros” anymore.

—->

You try to think. Try is the right word because holy shit you can’t.

—-> be the concerned cancer

You try to see where Dave went. TZ went and just snatched Dave when you were arguing with him again. It was about something stupid and right now you just wanna talk to him and finish this debate and totally not just because you want to talk to him again.

—->

You walk to his reciptblock, a slow and cautious pace as you were trying not to get dragged into something else. You don’t knock on his door, your nerves running haywire as you just open his door and find him sitting there with a red face. Fuck he looks good.

Fuck why does he look good to you.

—-> be Dave, going through gay panic

As your deep in thought you get scared shitless by karkat, sneaking into your room. You turn your head at record speed as you see him approach you. “Oh hey dude.” You said as chill As you could when you literally just listened to a recording of him getting off to you.

—-> be the oblivious mutant

You approach the bed, acting as chill as someone who just got off to the thought of him last knight- night Geez that pun was worse then the crush you have on him. You sit down next to him and ask if he’s ok, he’s quick to answer. You feel something off about him but your hesitant to ask, so you just start to ramble like a fucking idiot. “I still think my big fat Greek wedding is a cinematic masterpiece.” Gog why did you say that.

—-> be the confused time player

he just waltz’s over and sits down on your bed. You can’t bring yourself to look at him, and he just keeps on going about one of his troll movies. You want to tell him you really do but it’s hard. You can’t just be like “hey do you like me? Because your kinda going through a sexuality crisis at the moment because of him and he’s just sitting there.

—->

You sit up and look back at him, his thick caterpillar eyebrows, his large eyes with yellow scelaras looking at you, his large turtle neck sweater framing his face. His small hands, with sharp black nails, they were filed down a bit, so that they were blunt. His soft lips, they were a little bit chapped, his soft hair you’ve pet at late nights you don’t remember well. His horns you always wanted to touch but he doesn’t let you.

—-> Be the anxious teenager

You stare at dave, and he stares back, survaying you. Like he’s taking his sweet looking at you. You ask if he’s ok, and he snaps out of it. That was weird. “Do you.. wanna go back to can town?” You were fidgeting with your hands, a stupid habit that you need to break. Why won’t you just say that you like him.

—-> be a cool kid

You take his proposition and get up off your bed, standing up your taller then him, you stare at him for a bit like a fucking idiot, and walk out of your door, slowing your pace so karkat can follow you. He walks with a long stride heh stride

—->

You arrive in can town, the mayor gleefully jumping and running up and hugging your leg. The mayor is so legit. You pat his head and walk over to the work in progress can town, terezi’s dragons line one corner and Nepetas cats are breaching in. You and karkat sit down, take some cans, and start to mess around

—-> be one of the can town residents

You are surprised he takes the offer, you both get up, walk to can town and sit down. He grabs the cans, some tuna, grub sauce, and other stuff. That nook wipe is hoarding the cans, so you ask him to “give me one of the fucking cans” and he just smirks holds it in the air, that bastard.

—->

you do what anyone would do And well, you go for the fucking can, reaching up with your grubby hands, and three things happen within a few seconds, first, you catch the can, secondly, you grabbing the can made you slip. Lastly, you grabbed his Shirt collar to balance yourself, failed, and pulled Dave on top of you.

—-> be the other can town resident

Shit, holy fuck what? One second it’s messing around and the next it’s you on top of karkat, both of you bugged eyed, his hands still bunched up in your shirt, his legs wrapped around your hips. Fuck. Shit. Wow even your surprised that you got hard that fast. Karkat’s eyes go even wider and he pushes off of you, and you get up, both of you still wide eyed, looking like deer.

—-> be the stupid grub

You look at dave, look down, look back up. And if this wasn’t the straw that broke the camels back. You stare at him, and just say “I’ve-liked-you-for-so-long-but-I-was-too-scared-to-ask-and-holy-fuck-and-now-shit-you-probably-don’t-like-me-but-seeing-you-like-that-holy-shit-please-be-gentle-with-this-let-down” in record speed. Wow. Fuck.

—-> be the other stupid kid

You just looked at him. That was one hell of a confession, and why didn’t he tell you? “Karkat, bro” you shuffle close to him, knees touching. And, from probably some old dude “actions speak louder then words” so you grab his face, he has a scared out of his mind look

and kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! Thanks for reading, next chapter is some nice “story building” ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming probably next week! Thanks for reading, critique highly appreciated, and...
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
